


Summer Days

by fimbrethiel



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fimbrethiel/pseuds/fimbrethiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The leaders of Imladris and the young Peredhil twins have a picnic at the river.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> Original date of completion: July 6, 2004
> 
> I wrote this while sunburned and more than a little drunk off Tanqueray and tonic during a lazy day at the lake. Don't expect much. *grin*

~*~*~*~*~

The day was sunny and warm, the weather perfect for a picnic. Six Elves, four large and two small, set out for the river one fine morning, laden with blankets and picnic basket.

“Ada, how much further?” whined Elladan, sweaty and hot, as he trudged along the path on pudgy legs. 

Glorfindel gave a merry laugh. “Your steed awaits, young Master Elladan,” he cried, and scooped up the youngling, tossing him in the air and settling the child on his broad shoulders.

“Yay! Glory give me a horsey ride! Bye, Ro, bye, ‘Restor! Bye Nana!” Elladan squealed gleefully as the warrior set off at a trot, quickly pulling ahead of the group and disappearing around the bend in the path, neighing loudly as any good horsey should. 

Erestor smiled fondly at his lover’s retreating back bearing its tiny rider. “He does adore them, Elrond,” he said warmly. 

“Aye, he does, and they adore him,” Elrond replied with a fond smile. “They adore you as well, my friend.” As if in agreement, Elrohir’s tiny hand reached for Erestor’s. The younger twin trudged along on chubby legs, clinging to Erestor's fingers, swinging his toy oliphaunt Terion by the trunk with the other hand and watching the butterflies flit and dance about.

From up ahead there was a loud splash and joyous yelling, childish high-pitched shrieks mingled with deep, musical laughter. 

A few moments later the quartet reached the river and found one very wet, very nude, golden-haired Elf busily splashing a small, also-nude giggling boy in a sheltered pool formed by the curve of the riverbed. 

Elrond set the basket on the grassy bank while Celebrían busied herself unfolding the blanket. Elrohir tossed Terion to the ground, stripped off his short breeches, and ran, splashing, into the water to assist his twin in attempting to 'drown' Glorfindel. Erestor removed his clothing and folded it neatly, placing it on a rock near his mate’s untidy heap before he walked slowly into the water to join his lover.

Celebrían picked up a book and sat comfortably on the blanket in the sun, leaning back against a rock. Elrond reclined beside her, his head cradled in her lap. One of Celebrían's hands toyed idly with strands of his glossy dark hair as she read. The Elf-lord took in the sight of those most beloved to him. It was a wonderful day, he thought, watching his best friends splash and play with his sons. 

Perfect.

Too perfect.

Suddenly he jumped to his feet and swept his wife up in his arms, one arm behind her back and the other under her knees. Celebrían dropped the book and squealed. “Elrond, put me down this instant!” 

Laughing, he carried her to the riverbank and held her over the edge. “I am warning you, husband, do not dare drop me!” she shrieked.

“Do it, Ada!” Elladan cried gleefully, while Elrohir contradicted his twin called in alarm, “Ada, no, no, you mustn’t drop Naneth!”

Erestor chuckled. “I would not do that if I were you, Elrond,” he admonished, while his golden lover grinned and nodded encouragingly.

Elrond kissed his wife and dropped her feet to the ground, catching her about her slim waist. “Nay, my love, I would not dare,” he teased.

Celebrían, laughing gaily, stepped back from her husband and straightened her shift. She reached both hands out and lovingly caressed Elrond’s smoothly muscled chest. 

Suddenly she gave a forceful shove and cried, “You would not, but I would!” Elrond toppled into the water with a mighty splash and emerged a few seconds later, dripping and sputtering, while the onlookers howled with laughter. 

~*~*~*~*~

Glorfindel stood chest-deep in a calm pool, playing and splashing with Elrohir. Holding his breath, he ducked under the water, kneeling, and allowed the child to scramble to a stand upon his shoulders. He grasped Elrohir's ankles to steady him and then quickly stood, propelling the child through the air and into the water with a noisy splash. A moment later Elrohir bobbed to the surface, screeching with delight and crying “Again, Glory! Again!”

Erestor and Elladan moved to a shallow eddy, where the Counselor painstakingly attempted to teach the child how to float on his back. No matter how many times Elladan tried, he would sink under the water and come up coughing and gasping for breath. Erestor patiently wiped the water from the child’s eyes and tried again until Elladan tired. Finally giving up on floating lessons, the two moved to the shallows and carefully began crafting a castle from smooth stones that lined the riverbed.

The Elves played and splashed the afternoon away until it was time to eat. Celebrían unpacked the picnic basket and spread their repast on large napkins. The twins scrabbled through the undergrowth, collecting wild raspberries and blackberries. A few squashed fruits managed to make it from their chubby fists to the blanket, where the adults dutifully admired them. The rest of the berries were smeared across the boys’ flushed and sweaty cheeks.

The afternoon waned. Elrond lay on his back on the blanket, Elrohir nestled in the curve of one arm. The other arm was wrapped loosely about Celebrían, who dozed beside him, his fingers tangled gently in her pale hair. Elladan snuggled between them, sound asleep.

Erestor and Glorfindel swam lazily from one end of the pool to the other and back, quiet and peaceful. They gazed upon the idyllic scene of their Lord and Lady, curled together on the blanket. This small group was their family now, all that remained of those Ages past. They had Elrond and Celebrían and their children, and each other. They were content.

Glorfindel swam from the pool and stood on the gravel riverbed, the water reaching to his chest. He gathered the sodden mass of his hair and twisted the excess water out, combing through the dripping tangles before dividing it into three sections and making a single fat, sloppy braid. He admired the lean form of his lover as he worked. Erestor swam with long, slow strokes to the middle of the river, where he lazily treaded water, enjoying the gentle caress of the water flowing over his body as the sun warmed his face. The raven locks of his hair floated in the crystalline water, surrounding the advisor in a fluid, silken pool.

Erestor swam to his mate and stood, rivulets running over the lean planes of his chest. He spoke a few quiet words, smiling fondly, and then reached out to stroke the messy braid. Glorfindel gave a small laugh, then turned his back and allowed his lover to finger-comb and neatly re-braid his hair, securing the end with a loose knot. Glorfindel turned to face Erestor and kissed him softly. The Counselor tucked his head into Glorfindel’s neck and wrapped his arms around his beloved’s shoulders. They stood quietly embracing as the cool water flowed around them, the late-afternoon sunlight gleaming off the gold ring each wore on his index finger.

Celebrían yawned drowsily and sat up. She glanced at the lovers in the water and nudged her husband awake. Slowly Elrond sat and stretched, shaking off the sleepy haze in his mind. Celebrían tilted her chin toward the water, motioning for her husband to look. Elrond smiled affectionately at the sight his dearest friends, numbered among the most wise and fearsome Elves who remained in Middle-earth, wrapped in a romantic embrace. Glorfindel was renowned for his strength and prowess on the battlefield, and Erestor’s cunning mind was legendary, but every look or touch between them was gentle and filled with love.

Noiselessly and efficiently Elrond and Celebrían packed the picnic basket and set it on the corner of the blanket, leaving both for Glorfindel and Erestor to bring back later. Each stood and gathered a sleepy child in their arms and returned toward the Last Homely House, leaving the lovers to the quiet solitude of the water.

Glorfindel looked up as the Lord and Lady disappeared into the woods bearing their precious burdens. “We are alone, beloved,” he whispered in Erestor's ear, enjoying the closeness of his dark love nestled against him. He was hard; Erestor’s proximity always had the ability to make him instantly aroused. 

“Mmmm,” Erestor murmured in response, eyes closed dreamily as he nuzzled Glorfindel's neck. He wrapped his slender legs around his lover’s flanks and his arms around his broad shoulders. Glorfindel’s hands rested upon Erestor’s slim hips, the buoyancy of the water helping him support his mate’s weight. Their erections pressed together, the cool water flowing over their heated flesh. They kissed slowly, relishing the feeling of simply being close.

Their lovemaking was tranquil, as fluid as the water surrounding them. Glorfindel lifted his lover’s hips and they gently rocked together, unhurried, their arousals aligned between them. Their release, when it came, was heralded only by softly voiced wordless sighs and quiet moans as they trembled within each other’s arms. 

Hand in hand they stepped from the water. Serene and happy, they lovingly dried each other’s bodies and dressed. They gathered the blanket and basket, and the forgotten Terion the oliphaunt, and walked together into the woods toward the Last Homely House.

Toward home.

They were in love, and they had until the end of the world together. There was no rush.

 

~.~.~finis~.~.~


End file.
